


Let’s Play, Miss Young

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Let’s Play (WEBTOON Comic)
Genre: Charles wants Miss Young, F/M, Fantasy, From WEBTOON comic Let’s Play, I love this comic, Masturbation, Office Sex, Sam Young shy, Sex In An Office, written after episode 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Charles has a good eye for the CEO’ daughter Sam Young. Though he always act accordingly to regulation as her day-today-boss and never stray even close to the ‘line’ to cross, he is forced too one particular day when Miss Young enters the office wearing nothing but a very tight and coffee stained white tank top.Backstory: Sam Young is a social anxiety, gamer girl and her struggle with her too hot neighbor is too great for words... as well as all the rest of the men that adores her (to her adorable ignorance), this story is jam packed with sweetness, half naked bodies and loads of fun ^^This takes place after episode 17.





	Let’s Play, Miss Young

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Let’s Play comic @ WEBTOON (recommend to get the app and read this and browse all the different goodies WEBTOON has ^^ )
> 
> All rights reserved ofc to the artist/creator of Let’s Play.
> 
> The artist ‘Mongie’ is amazing and the comic is quickly becoming one of my absolute favorites. 
> 
> This is for you Mon darling <3

 

Charles had worked with her for years. Always the dutiful boss, always act accordingly to regulation and never stray even close to the ‘line’. Though his CEO’s beautiful daughter always covers herself up in too big clothes, Charles saw the beauty beneath... both her brilliant mind and her kind heart but also her body... that _body_ and that _face_ that utterly haunts him every single night.

 

He cannot help himself. The door in his office is locked now and most of others outside are going to lunch now. He had been trying his hardest to concentrate on his work after the ‘naked torso’ incident. They had a big client after all and he was if not anything else, a good employee to this company!

 

But now... now his pants strains painfully and he cannot wait till nighttime, when he normally is hidden in the solitude of his home. The belt buckle clacks open and he looks nervously behind him, making sure blinds are closed shut.

 

He sighs as he grasps around his length, tugging it slowly, keeping his sigh nearly soundless, afraid to alert who ever would accidentally walk into their part of the office when the rest is out for lunch.

 

Charles had been furious at first. Seeing her like that, in that tight top, letting her veloupsious breasts bounce ever so slightly despite her arms cradling them from below. His head falls back in his chair and squeeze slightly around his dick. His reaction had been furious, yes, but only because he wanted her to himself. _Oh_ how he wanted.

 

A picture of hours earlier enters his mind. How she blushed when he draped his button down shirt over her small shoulders. He could have easily given his extra shirt from the last drawer in his desk. Could easily told her to keep appropriate next time incidents like that happened and don’t go flaunting herself around like that. He could have ... but oh he wanted her to be marked by him, his shirt, his smell and fend off any other unworthy men lurking to get a peak this morning...

 

The feeling of closing his office door, walking behind her and ripping off his tie and then shirt, to feel the anticipation made his nipples harden and then lean in. Had he leaned much further into her curved body, she would have felt his very real and tangible interest slotted into the curve of her ass.

 

Charles gave a small moan at the thought and rubbed himself faster, feeling his breath coming out in short puffs of excitement.

 

His mind spun a different tale to see than recalling reality. The way she always said his name despite him trying to keep a distance. To hear that lovely voice moan his name instead.

 

He would have pressed his hard member into her ass, letting it shed itself between the cheeks through the thin fabric. Hearing her gasp first, after all, they shouldn’t... they really shouldn’t but oh how he wanted to.

 

Charles realized the sudden sound in his quiet office was his own moan, far too loud for his nervousness not to spike. The anticipation and excitement of nearly getting caught would be the same with her. He slowly fondled his balls and closed his eyes to continue his fantasy.

 

Miss Young... no .. ‘Sam’.. would be shy at first, but he would guide her through it. Letting his lips grace down her neck, hear how her breath would catch in her throat. He would fondle her breast with one hand, gently and coaxing moans from her soft lips. Then he would whisper “let me have you, please darling” and feel how her head would tilt back onto his naked shoulder.

 

“Please sweetheart, I’ve been wanting you for so long” he would say and she would moan softly and with barely a whisper she would mouth “ye.. yes”. His hand would still massage her breast, shifting below the fabric to her warm skin and feel how her nipple would pebble under his tough. His cock would rub along her ass, his breath coming out in panths while his other hand slowly would unzip her pants. taking it slow so she would be able to stop him if he went too far.

 

Normally Charles wouldn’t take his fantasy this far, but after the sight of her tight top, he needed to take it one step further.

 

His breath caught in his throat as he imagined how slick and tight she would be. He controlled his breath and firmly grasped himself again. Adding spit to his palm, he continued his fantasy.  
Rubbing cock between her asscheeks.. hearing her small puffs of breath... and oh right.. unzipping her pants.

 

Getting into the mood again, Charles re-entered his scenario. Head tilting back and his eyes closed shut. Beautiful, lovely Sam, how you drive me crazy... Charles would whisper hoarsely at the shell of her ear “having that tight top underneath... one would almost assume you put on a show just to get sent into my office”, while his fingers slowly found his way below her clothing and to a well shaven and very wet pussy. “Oh darling! You have been wanting me too”.

 

Charles bit his lip in his chair. Imagining his fingers run through her wet lips, to feel her wanting and ready for him, his hand automatically tugged faster.

 

“I... I... oh Charles” her moan would be well worth any reprucutions he would get to lock himself shirtless in his office with her. His dick would strain to get out of his pants, feeling her all wet and ready for him. “You want me darling?” He would ask. Sam would bite her lips, flushed red and nodding. Oh his darling girl. He flicked her little pearl above her slit “I want to make you feel so good”.

 

Her mouth would open in a soundless scream when he would tip her over the edge. His dick so hard it would now almost start to hurt. He needed to be buried in her slick heat.

  
“Darling, let me have you... please”. Charles moaned a softly ‘please’ into his empty office, completely lost in the fantasy. “Yes, Charles.. oh please”. His hands would quickly slide down her pants so she could step out of them and then opening his own too and tug them down.

 

Softly shifting her around to the wall, he would lift her up against the same wall he always would look at, praying that it was glass so he would sit and watch her work every day. He lined himself up and slowly slides home.

 

“Shit!” His hands were a fury of blurt movement now. His other hand fondling his balls. “So close” he whispered both into his empty office and to her. “You’re so tight, darling. I... I may not be able to hold off much longer”. Her slender fingers would find his naked shoulders and her shyness warp into lewtness as he slowly pumped into her, his hands firmly grasping her ass. Her moans would be too loud but he wouldn’t care at that point. Let them all know just who miss Young choose in the end. Let the rest of the hounds out there, lusting for her, know she picked him, of all the unworthy people, he was the lucky one.

 

A groan escaped his throat, imagining how her lovely breasts would bounce with every push. The rhythm going more frantic as her inner walls would flutter and he made her come around him, the wanton moan and her fingers scratching down his arms.

 

“Oh F.. Fuck!” Charles would pound into her slick, quivering heat, high on the sounds he would force out of her. Her blush never entirely gone but she would give in, her tits bounce till he would firmly squeeze her against the wall, his now rapid pace never faulter while groping one and taking the other in his mouth. flicking his tongue over the sensitive nipple and yearning to hear her scream of the top of her lunges. His balls tightened and he would feel his cock pulsing inside her, his come filling her snug heat and the feeling her squeezing around his cock, milking him dry.

 

Charles came, with his breath faltering like a hiccup, forcing any noise down, so he wouldn’t alert possibly employees returning from their lunch.

 

Sated and completely spent, Charles looked down with a frown. He should never have done this.  
Shaking his head of himself, Charles cleaned himself off and got back to work and continued his years long mantra: ‘she is not for me. She is not mine to cherish’ and repeated it, until his mind could try and put it away.

 

Sighing, Charles buried his face in his hands. _She is not for me... but oh, how I love her._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, so forgive any mistakes you may run into :)
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: This was a bitch to post on my phone so mistakes might have happened ... a lot!


End file.
